The present invention relates to a laminated product which is suited to optical articles such as plastic lenses or photochromic plastic lenses or materials for the same, a curable composition which has a photochromic property and which can suitably be used in producing photochromic plastic lenses, production processes for the same and a coating liquid used for producing the same.